Seven Days
by titxutemari
Summary: ¿Es ese David Tennant? Quizás Mycroft debería comportarse más como el hombre poderoso que es, pero al fin y al cabo todo es culpa de Greg por arrastrarlo a un evento así.
1. Cosplay

Hola a todooooos, si, ando desaparecida y no, no hay excusa ni fecha fija para que decida volver al mundo y/o escribir mucho más, pero yo soy así, precisamente subo esto bajo presión que parece ser el único método por el cual funciono, quien me conoce lo sabe de sobra, he perdido a mis fustigadoras y vivo feliz y sin amenazas ;D

Bueno, esto es un reto de siete días que nos dio por hacer a unas amigas y a mi porque somos masoquistas y no nos sobra el tiempo asi que, ¿por qué no? Se basa en siete diferentes one-shots por día que acabarán el domingo, las horas en las que subiré ¿? ni idea, tengo un examen jodidamente importante el miercoles y llegaré a casa hacia la tarde y si, esto lo digo para que por lo menos me deseéis suerte. Bueno, el reto es sobre parejas diferentes, concretamente una que nunca hayamos tocado, profanado o lo que sea como autoras, es decir, nunca escrito sobre ella.

Las participantes somos Eileen Hera con un Kadam de Glee, LadyBlackA7x con un Destiel de Sobrenatural y Spreadmadness con CaptainSawan de Once Upon A Time, yo con un Mystrade de Sherlock BBC. Bueno, disfrutad, que para algo está ya previamente escrito y no os voy a dejar en la estacada con el fanfic.

_**Cosplay**_

-De verdad quiero insistir en que esto es inexcusable y no entiendo que hago yo aquí.

Lestrade dejó de mirar a su alrededor para enfocarse en su pareja y le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano. Había querido venir a este sitio desde hacía ya muchos meses y por supuesto había arrastrado a Mycroft con él.

Aunque Mycroft era mucho mejor negociador que su novio, definitivamente no sabía contrarrestar la mirada de súplica o simplemente el "es mi cumpleaños, yo elijo" que había soltado para asegurarse. Y ahora se encontraba rodeado de gente, bueno, si se les podía llamar así, golpeándose con la muchedumbre como si el contacto físico fuera necesario e irremediable .

¿Cómo demonios había acabado en un evento de tal magnitud y tal nivel de frikismo? Podía encontrar referencias a series de ciencia ficción como Star Gate pasando por el terror expresionista de Nosferatu a unos hombres muy raros que iban de soldados imperiales aliens.

¿Qué clase de pareja obligaba a su otra mitad a ir a un sitio asi? Una muy vengativa, como la suya y todo esto por una cena de negocios a la que le había llevado…

Viendo que Lestrade estaba ignorándolo, eso si, arrastrándolo consigo por todo el recinto decidió disfrutar un poco del momento. Había conseguido evitar disfrazarse en conjunto y ahora se arrepentía ligeramente porque atraía todas las miradas, esto podía ser por tres opciones diferentes.

En primer lugar por su traje característico que al parecer hacía pensar a la gente en algún personaje del cine de los ochenta con el que identificarlo. En segundo por el contraste entre Gregory y él en temática. Por último, porque su novio iba de gladiador y era realmente difícil quitarle la vista de encima cuando su carrera parecía mantenerlo perfectamente en forma y esa falda estúpida parecía hacerse más corta a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Definitivamente pasaría un buen rato bajo ella, eso sí, cuando pudiera alegar que el cabreo hubiera desaparecido, porque no es que el sexo tuviera más peso que una traición tan grande como una reunión de frikis que gastaban un dineral en ropa que no utilizaban más que dos días al año.

Pero si, lo tenía.

-Mira, un stand de Doctor Who. De eso si que no te puedes quejar, My.

El nombrado alzó la ceja queriendo expresar que Doctor Who no arreglaría la vergüenza que estaba pasando allí dentro, pero siguió hacia adelante, con suerte podría quedarse ahí ojeando los productos mientras Greg paseaba y se sacaba fotos con enanos muy mal caracterizados.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando pudo distinguir entre el gentío a alguien muy bien parecido, alguien que había visto horas y horas de seguido en la televisión.

El décimo doctor, el más guapo, el más reconocido, el más divertido estaba delante del puesto firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con todo aquel que le reconocía.

Tiró de la mano de Lestrade y casi corrió hacia su ídolo.

-Enserio, ¿con todo el poder que tienes nunca has secuestrado a Tennant como hiciste conmigo?

-Nunca se me ocurrió, está claro que elegí mal-respondió mordaz a su novio mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si se enterase de que llevas ligas para los calcetines?

-Oh, cállate.


	2. Cambio de ropa

_**Cambio de ropa**_

Gregory Lestrede se tomó unos segundos para respirar lentamente la brisa de la playa en la que se encontraba, llevaba meses deseando un descanso, años necesitando unas vacaciones así, sin ninguna preocupación, sin unos hijos a los que llamar a cada minuto, sin una mujer a la que dar explicaciones o unos asesinos que atrapar.

Ahora mismo eran solo él y Mycroft, y una gente muy alegre que vestía falditas hechas de hojas, pero eso podía pasar de largo por ahora.

Le había costado una barbaridad conseguir sacar a su novio de la oficina, en general del país, pero ahora estaban en Hawaii porque Mycroft o lo hacía bien, grande y ostentoso o no lo hacía.

Abrió los ojos ya habiendo meditado el hecho de que en verdad estaba en la arena, relajado, en otro sitio muy lejos de su casa a donde no llegaban los problemas, estaban casi solos ahora mismo, el hotel parecía bastante exclusivo y apenas compartían comedor con las otras posibles parejas, se dedicaban el día a estar en la cama o en la playa, bueno, por no hablar del jacuzzi.

También había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un Holmes más tranquilo, sin esos malditos trajes de tres piezas que solo le quitaban tiempo a la hora de desnudarlo, sin un paraguas en su mano a cada rato, aunque de este último sospechaba que era un arma blanca que utilizar en caso de peligro, o amenaza… o todas esas mierdas que hiciera su novio.

Lestrade ya había conseguido un color dorado en los tres días que llevaban fuera de Inglaterra y seguía vigilando que Mycroft no se quemara, era como cuidar de un niño, le echaba crema, le pinchaba cuando debía darse la vuelta y prácticamente le alimentaba a la fuerza porque el calor tenía al señorito apático y sin ningún hambre.

El bañador de flores que le había comprado cuando le dió la noticia del destino del viaje era la cosa más fea que había encontrado en la tienda, y merecía la pena solo por ver a Myc con él. Unos ojitos de cordero por aquí, una falsa indignación hacia el rechazo del regalo que tan amorosamente había comprado y tachán.

Mycroft con un bañador largo de flores naranjas y azules y una camiseta blanca de algodón para evitar que pareciera otro turista quemado más.

Todavía no había conseguido sacar ninguna foto del extraño suceso, pero lo haría para mostrarselo a John en cuanto volviera, era como ver un unicornio, demasiado extraordinario como para pasarlo por alto.

Bueno, no estaba bien burlarse del hombre que había corrido con todos los gastos, y dios sabía que estaba jodidamente enamorado de Mycroft, pero llevaban ya mucho tiempo juntos y ese cambio de vestuario era realmente inesperado.

Sonrió a la chica frente a él que le ofrecía una bebida amarilla y cogió ambas copas, ofreciéndole a su novio la otra mediante golpecitos.

Mycroft levantó la vista por un momento, en realidad más bien despertó de su pequeña y ligera siesta al sol, el calor mantenía a Greg muy activo y las noches no estaban siendo precisamente un descanso asi que había vuelto al modo animal, cabeceando a ratos.

Mover la mano, en general el brazo y todos los músculos precisos parecía un infierno, pero afirmó la copa entre sus dedos y la acercó de nuevo. Eso de no hacer nada empezaba ya a cansarle, y Lestrade le había confiscado ya su ordenador y su móvil, no es como si no pudiera recuperarlos, no estaban muy bien escondidos que digamos, pero eso enfadaría al detective y no tenía energías siquiera para una pelea por leve que fuera así que había aceptado todo. Miró el exceso de decoración de la bebida, azúcar en el borde del cristal, una rodaja partida, y…

-¿Esto es un paraguas?

-Suelen poner sombrillitas, pero esto me pareció más apropiado y personal-respondió feliz el mayor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El pelirrojo solo gruñó en respuesta y pegó un sorbo al cocktel.

-A veces es muy estúpido Detective Inspector.

-A veces y solo a veces puedo permitirme joderle un poco al gobierno.


	3. Cucharita

_**Cucharita**_

Tras el suicidio de Sherlock Holmes la relación entre el detective inspector Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes no había vuelto a ser igual y no era por falta de amor o de apoyo durante esa época por parte de Greg.

No, era porque Mycroft sabía algo que él no, un secreto muy grande que tenía que proteger constantemente, una verdad incómoda difícil de ocultar y más a su compañero.

Había comenzado la gran mentira, el acto final, su debut como actor engañando a la persona que más se preocupaba por él y aquello le destrozaba, por eso, cuando la noche caía y su novio se acostaba con él, abrazándolo por la espalda como queriendo protegerlo de la atroz muerte de su hermano, Mycroft necesitaba respirar profundo.

Cuando Lestrade le preguntaba él siempre decía que las cosas estaban siendo difíciles, y no mentía, pero tampoco era una verdad absoluta.

Cada vez que inspiraba profundamente a pesar de los brazos fuertes que le sostenían no pensaba en el dolor por su hermano, sino por su pareja. Engañarlo a él era lo más duro que había hecho en mucho tiempo y solo podía sentirse mal al recompensar ese amor incondicional recibido con falsedad, pero no podía decírselo.

Sherlock había tomado ya una decisión por mucho que ésta estuviera acabando con los pocos conocedores de la verdad.

Por eso, esas noches frías cuando el cuerpo de Greg le arropaba y le protegía, deseaba como nunca no ser la persona que era, quizás una vida más simple, un hermano menos dramático y kamikaze, una capacidad mayor de lidiar con los sentimientos y sobretodo menos temor a ser sincero, menos terror a ser rechazado tras el gran engaño que estaba respaldando.

Por supuesto la vida era un poco más difícil que dejar atrás los remordimientos y cuando el detective se enteró de lo que había estado oculto tanto tiempo, explotó.

No contra Sherlock, no contra el horrible Moriarty, ni tan siquiera fue contra Mycroft.

Lestrade solo pudo culparse a sí mismo, por haber tomado la estúpida decisión de salir con un hombre tan frío y manipulador, de no haber visto venir todo el plan tras el suicidio, de no haber podido ayudar en ello ni haberse ganado la confianza necesaria para ser conocedor de la verdad por ninguno de los Holmes.

Las sábanas volvieron a ser el frío manto de recuerdos de errores del pasado. Los únicos brazos que lo sostenían eran los suyos cuando no aguantaba más y quería llorar. Los ojos que veía ahora eran los suyos, en el espejo, tan gélidos como siempre, tan muertos y faltos de sentimientos y de vida desde que creció.

Mycroft era un hombre poderoso, podía arrodillar a un país entero, podía manipular cada cerebro y destrozar cada insignificante vida del planeta y todo ese poder le había hecho la vida imposible a él mismo.

Por ello se convirtió en la persona débil que encerraba en sí, tragó con fuerza y dejó de luchar por lo que no merecía pero sí necesitaba.

Sabía de sobra que Greg no perdonaría algo así, era un hombre de honor, con la verdad por delante y de los que no soportar mentiras de ningún tipo y a pesar de conocerlo tan bien le había hecho eso y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Su espalda ya no estaría protegida nunca más por ese calor que quemaba sus recuerdos, abrasaba sus murallas y lo inundaba todo de calidez.

Solo esperaba acabar con toda la conspiración tras su hermano, quizás asegurarle un buen modo de vida a sus familiares y con suerte, pudiera perderse como siempre había deseado en sus memorias, aquellas en las que solo aparecía él, el hombre que le abrazaba y borraba cualquier temor.

Cortavenas totaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. Pero no todo puede ser así y ya os digo que cada capítulo no esta relacionado con otros, este solo necesitaba drama.


	4. Jugando

_**Jugando**_

John había comenzado todo aquello, había sido él quien le había convencido para comenzar a jugar de nuevo con consolas de niños aunque ambos eran ya adultos creciditos, maduros, bueno, todo eso.

El juego trataba sobre matar unos infectados y sobrevivir un apocalipsis, una tontería de trama vamos, pero a medida que avanzaba tomaba decisiones completamente radicales que te llevaban a diferentes puntos en la historia, podías ser un personaje bueno o malo si tuviese que resumir, el caso es que no siempre podías salvarlos a todos o tomar prioridades humanas como los niños, era una completa barbaridad y Greg no podía soltar el mando, aquel día nada más salir del trabajo había ido a comprar una de esas consolas modernas y el dichoso juego.

Estaba de más decir que había llegado a casa a las siete y ahora eran las doce y no se había apartado de la pantalla. También sobra decir que fue consciente de la hora porque Mycroft había llegado a casa ahora y estaba preguntando por algo de la cena.

-¿Qué?

-Que si ya has cenado Gregory

-Ah, sí, he pedido comida, ha sobrado... pollo. Arroz. Cocina.

-Gracias-respondió el pelirrojo ligeramente exasperado por la falta de atención pero dispuesto a pasarlo por alto.

Comió en la mesa de la sala mirando el juego en la pantalla mientras Greg se emocionaba cada vez más cada vez que conseguía sus logros, desde luego parecía un niño… ¡oh! eso le recordaba a algo.

-Bueno, va siendo hora de dormir, ¿no crees?

-Si, descansa. Te quiero.

Y el mayor siguió dándole a los botones y controlando con el mando por supuesto no sin antes echarle una sonrisa a su pareja y volver al juego contento, como si cumpliera con sus papel de novio y ahora pudiera continuar tranquilamente.

-Me refería a los dos, Gregory.

Ahora si levantó la cabeza de la pantalla e incluso paró la partida para excusarse con Mycroft, realmente quería terminar con ese nivel, era la cuarta vez que repetía un trozo largo de sucesos, y siempre le acababan matando en el mismo punto, ahora que ya había superado eso debía proseguir sin perder el ánimo.

-Estoy ocupado Myc, vete tú, tienes cara de estar muy cansado, yo seguiré un poco y ya me uniré a ti cuando estés dormido para no molestarte, amor.

Ya. Claro.

Encima volvía a encender el estúpido juego… ¡basta ya! se movió hasta quedar frente a la pantalla, de cara a su novio que hizo mal gesto y pareció querer apagar el juego.

-Déjame acabar esto, Myc.

-Intentalo.

Ahora si con sospecha y un poco confuso Gregory Lestrade dio a continuar e intentó llevar al personaje a algún punto de partida donde pudiera guardar los progresos. Por supuesto Mycroft no se había dado por rendido y comenzaba lentamente a desabrochar el chaleco frente al detective mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Al notar ese movimiento, el mayor fijó la mirada en las manos de Holmes, pero decidió seguir hasta llegar al puñetero punto.

Mierda, ahora era la camiseta la que estaba poco a poco mostrando piel a medida que se retiraba. El sonido del cinturón detonó un tic en su boca y su cabeza perdió la concentración de horas y horas de juego.

El cinturó rodeó su cuello con cierta agresividad y se vió obligado a levantarse dado el tirón hacia arriba que había dado Mycroft.

-Tu ganas, pero deja de hacer mi trabajo y déjame llegar con el personaje al punto.

La súplica fue ineficaz, realmente siquiera fue oída, el gobierno mismo estaba tirando de él con una correa improvisada hacia el dormitorio.

Mañana tendría que volver a pasar la puñetera emboscada en la muralla de las narices con las armas más prehistorias del juego de las narices por no haber podido guardar por culpa de su querido novio, o ese cabrón egocéntrico como solía llamarlo para sí mismo cuando comenzaba en esa actitud.


	5. Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños.

Cuarenta y nueve. Necesitó tomar otro sorbo de la cerveza para no ahogarse en ese mismo momento. Hoy era su cumpleaños y habían pasado muchos desde que había dejado de disfrutar el sumar un año más a la pila de canas, arrugas e imperfecciones que traían la edad.

Aquella mañana había huído de su casa, apagado el móvil y marchado a trabajar para ocupar su cabeza e intentar hacer de ese día el más común del mundo. Imposible, por supuesto, Sally había comenzado a cantarle en el momento en que había tocado el suelo de Yard y junto a ella todo su equipo se encontraba alegre tarareando.

Hijos de puta que se mofaban de su edad, estaban disfrutándolo todos.

Sonrió cínicamente y siguió adelante alegando que era hora de trabajar y no de fiestas ni tonterías del estilo. Quizás diez años atrás habría sido pasable toda la parafernalia, pero ahora mismo cambiaría la fecha en el registro civil con tal de no pasar por ese día.

Habían sido las peores 8 horas de su vida, la gente acercándose a su despacho para felicitarlo más seriamente, recordándole que ya casi tenía medio siglo de edad…

Medio siglo de edad. Él no era del tipo de personas que querían vivir cien años, solo vivir bien, morir a su debido tiempo sin enfermedades duras, alzheimer y perdidas de orina. ¡No era tanto pedir! Morir con un poco de dignidad.

En cuanto había acabado la jornada, daba gracias a dios sin visitas del autoproclamado detective Sherlock Holmes, había corrido a un pub bastante decadente donde podría beber hasta reventar sin que le miraran demasiado mal.

Había dejado de ser el jóven apuesto y moreno de antaño, las canas comenzaron a aparecer pronto pero no tenían mucha importancia, le hacía ver más apuesto, sexy, todo eso cuando eran minoría en su cabello y aquello distaba mucho de la mata gris que lucía ahora.

Las arrugas no eran tan horribles al fin y al cabo eran lineas de expresión y tarde o temprano a todos les llegan pero era su carácter, su positividad la que había desaparecido, ya no se sentía joven, siquiera adulto, se comenzaba a ver como un abuelo que pronto se jubilaría.

Oh, dios, eso le recordaba que debería llamar a su hija para avisarla de no tener prisa con la progenie, eso sería un título oficial del que no podría escapar.

Abuelo Greg.

Mierda.

Debía ser la tontería del día porque en realidad hacía ya bastantes meses que se sentía como un adolescente otra vez. Los nervios, las mariposas, las sonrisas estúpidas sin venir a cuento, el rojo constante en las mejillas, la risa nerviosa. La duda sobre la experiencia y el temor de los errores. Mycroft Holmes le hacía dudar de si otra vez, presentaba tal desafío que la necesidad de superarse volvía a él y ya no había rastro del conformista Lestrade de cuarenta y pocos años como solía denominarse a si mismo.

Todo se debía probablemente a la larga relación con su ex mujer, quizás despues de tantos años ya no podía recordar como se sentían las citas, o las sorpresas, la planificación de un momento que sería muy diferente en la práctica.

Todo era emocion con Mycroft sorprendiéndolo cada vez que podia y haciendo lujo del conocimiento de sus horarios por no decir de sus completos movimientos.

-No vas a conseguir huir de los años.

-Confio en que me hagas olvidar todo esto.

-Tengo unas cuantas ideas ya, pero te necesito un poco mas sobrio porque necesitarás equilibrio para lo que tengo pensado.

Sin decir más el gobierno dio media vuelta confiado de que Lestrade le seguiría sin dudar un segundo.


End file.
